Vehicles are often equipped with in-vehicle communications platforms (e.g., telematics unit and/or infotainment units) and other components. Often, the electronic features associated with at least some of these components can be programmed to reflect a user's preference. These preferences can be set using an in-vehicle display, or in some instances, through a web page and a user account that is linked to the vehicle.